Truths Unfold
by Caroline Shamrock
Summary: Edd is in a lot of pain and turns up missing, Kevin battles with emotions he isn't ready for, and Edd's parents are keeping secrets from him. Rated M for future violence, past present, and future adult language, possible naughty stuff, depictions of injury Scar theory, future KevEdd, aged up. Nathan Kedd Goldberg belongs to C2ndy2c1d Rave (James) Cute belongs to Kirakurry
1. Chapter 1

A normal day in the cul de sac, everything seemed fine, it was the same as every other day in the month. Of course, not everything is as it seems. The universe works in strange ways, unfortunately, the universe can be quite cruel. The poor boy never saw it coming.

At Peach Creek High, all the children were getting out of their final classes. Three boys, in particular, were avoiding bullies as they ran for the front doors. The Eds' weren't exactly favored in the school, but that never made them worry. Double d, in particular, was the least hated of the group, Eddy always forced him to help with schemes and such, but there really wasn't a good reason to hate the gap-toothed dork.

As the three Eds walked home, Double d felt a strange ache in his right eyebrow, he figured it was a migraine about to hit him. He was of course, correct. Ed and Eddy stopped as Double d winced in pain, holding his head. Eddy then asked, "You okay sock head?"

Then Ed intruded with his own enormous voice, "Oh no! Double d has been implanted with a mind-controlling device! We must get a doctor to dissect his brain to find the baby Darzoocian from the planet Grelod out of his head! Before it EXPLODES!"

Double d sighed then said in a groggy tone "It is just a migraine, Ed….please desist from speaking in such a high volume? Thank you."

Ed then whispered, "Sorry Double d."

After their short conversation, they reached the cul de sac and were about to head off to Ed's house when Kevin sped past them on his motorcycle, the shock forced Double d to fall back. Ed and Eddy helped Double d up. Eddy began to glare at the ginger getting off the motorcycle.

Eddy yelled, "Hey shovel chin!" Kevin barked back, "WHAT?!" Eddy marched over to him and their argument began.

Nat walked up from behind Double d, whispering, "Need some help, Double cutie?"

Double d jumped and gripped his head, groaning. Ed was worried about Double d, but he knew Nat wouldn't do anything to hurt him. Nat held out his hand and Double d took it, Nathan pulled him close and picked him up. Double d feared that if he complained that it would only make the migraine worse so he just clung to Nat.

Nat carried Double d all the way to a familiar house. Double d handed over the key to getting inside, Nat took the key eagerly. As they entered the overly clean house, Double d insisted, "Please, remove your shoes…..and please put on the slippers?"

Double d rolled out of Nat's arms and stood wobbling as he took off his shoes. Nathan removed his own shoes and put on the bunny slippers that had previously sat inside a cardboard box marked "house slippers" in the corner by the door. Double d then made his way to the bathroom to retrieve the Ibuprofen.

After Double d took two Ibuprofen, he walked to the kitchen and called out to Nat, "Would you like something to drink, Nathan?"

Nat walked in and said, "I'm fine, and as I told you before, you can call me Nat."

Double d then apologized, which of course made Nat say, "You don't need to say sorry...let's just get you comfortable. Besides, you promised to help me with my homework."

Double d smiled and said, "This is going to be fun."

After a few hours of studying, Double d was in need of food and sleep and Nat had seemed to be focused more on Double d than his own school work. Double d went to make himself a salad and asked, "Would you like something to eat Nathan?"

Nat sighed then said, "Sure, I'll have whatever you're having."

Double d smiled and fixed up two bowls filled with leafy greens, carrots, cheese, and all topped off with a cranberry vinaigrette. Nat was quite impressed that even with a splitting migraine, Double d is able to make such a beautiful looking dish.

Eddy, of course, decided to walk in to check on Double d, but when he noticed Nat…..let's just say, he was shocked to see the green-haired boy instead of Double d sitting on the couch.

Nat smiled and said cheerfully, "Hello Eddy, don't worry he's feeling much better."

Eddy just frowned at Nat and went back outside, only to run into Kevin. "Watch it, dork!" Said the angry redhead.

Eddy responded with a growl of anger and a low but audible, "Nat's with sock head…why don't you go get him before he starts humping the furniture?"

Kevin then said, "Don't talk about Nat like that, or your ass will be grass, got that?" Eddy held up his middle finger and walked home.

As Double d and Nat were eating their salads, Kevin knocked on the door. Double d set down his bowl and went to answer the ever-growing knocks.

Kevin was standing there with a poker face, Nat waved and said, "Hey, Kev. Did you come to join us?"

Kevin sighed and said, "No dude it's getting late, what are you doing here anyway?"

Nat stood up and said, "Double adorable was having bad migraines so I wanted to stay with him to help him keep calm or to help if the migraines got too bad."

Kevin looked at Double d and said, "You should rest then, double dork…..come on Nat we should go, he needs his rest." Nat whined but agreed.

Double d waved goodbye as they left and felt another migraine hit him like a ton of bricks, he closed the door and stumbled as he tried to walk to the couch and fell onto the cushions.

Later in the night, Double d was still awake, his parents just got home and saw him curled up on the floor, he looked to be in a great amount of pain. His parents took him to where they worked, the hospital.

As Double d's mother held him close, his father drove, it took them fifteen minutes to get him there and another ten minutes to get him CAT scanned. What they found was not what was expected by Double d, although his parents had known that "it" was already a large possibility. Double d's father motioned to his wife to get their son to a room. Double d was scared of what was to become of him.

**\- WITH THE KANKER SISTERS**

Marie was waiting to hear from her favorite Ed of the three, she stared at her phone with a blank expression.

Lee scoffed "He's not gonna call, Marie, so quit hoggin' the phone!"

Marie groaned "He's gotta call…..just a few more minutes, I'm sure he'll call."

May sat next to Marie "It's okay Marie, I'm sure he has a good reason why he's not calling you today."

Lee sighed and sat on the other side of Marie, all three sisters embraced each other in a group hug.

May got a wonderful idea "Why don't **you** just call **him**?" The ditsy blonde was quite happy with such an idea, Marie was not.

Lee smacked May on the back of the head "Don't be stupid, he's supposed to call her, it's the principle of the matter. You could call him, Marie, but it wouldn't make up for the fact that he broke his promise of calling you every day."

Marie sighed and said, "I'm getting worried, he's never forgotten to call before."

Lee thought and decided "If Edd doesn't answer then I'll call Eddy to see if something is going on."

Marie nodded and dialed the number she had memorized. No answer from his phone, it went straight to his voicemail that was already full, which was strange because he never let his voicemail have more than at least two or three messages at a time.

Lee snatched the phone and dialed Eddy's number, he answered right away.

"Sock head is that you?!"

Lee barked at him "No, now pipe down, you're giving me a headache. Is the smart Edd with you?"

"No, if he was then I wouldn't have asked if you were him."

The conversation went on for a while and Lee hung up saying "Okay girls, we need to start searching for Double d and fast, he's not home and Eddy doesn't know where he is."

Marie was frantic and also quite overexcited, she was prepared to kill for her best friend if needed.

As the word spread like wildfire to the kids of the cul-de-sac, panic began to build and it only got worse when every place that they searched posed the same result. Edd was nowhere that they could find him, and the morning was coming fast.

When the sun began to rise, the kids all returned to their houses to ask their parents for help. Only one set of parents knew what happened other than the Vincents'. Their neighbor across the street, who would be Kevin's parents.

Kevin found out what happened in great detail and his heart sank, how could he tell the others what was happening, this couldn't be real. But it was and Kevin's world had flipped upside down. He couldn't tell anyone about the truth, but he couldn't NOT tell them. So he took a deep breath and stepped back outside to gather everyone for the hardest conversation he would ever have.

The other cul-de-sac kids stared at him expectantly, though they had grown up quite a lot, none of them were prepared to face adult issues or even handle the bad news of a friend being hurt and worse. So when Kevin opened his mouth, they expected to hear good news, but when his voice cracked with the first words and when his eyes started to water, it was more than anyone could take.

"I know where he is…Edd's been-" he cleared his throat and tugged at his turtle-neck, his eyes on the brink of tears "Double d...he's in the hospital."

Questions began to flood the air, the noise was deafening. Everyone wanting answers.

**-WITH EDD EARLIER THAT NIGHT**

Edd was scared of what he was about to hear, his heart was pounding and it echoed in his head, bringing on migraines that would make a grown man crumble. His parents were holding themselves together, his mother seemed to have a harder time keeping herself from breaking down and crying in front of him.

They made a call to their neighbors to request they look after their garden and such while they left it unattended. The Barrs' were more than happy to oblige, but after hearing the news of Eddward Vincent and his condition, they were far more interested in making sure the Vincent family was okay.

Edd got frustrated "Mother please, what on earth is happening to me that warrants a hospital visit? I deserve answers."

His mother was a woman to be rivaled with, if she was about to burst into tears then Edd knew it was bad. Everything began to spin when she told him the truth. Her words echoed throughout his head and he wanted to scream.

"Eddward dear, you have an active tumor that could kill you. The scar on your head is from the surgeries trying to remove it...not from a car accident." His mother wasn't able to hold back the tears that flowed. Her face void of emotion otherwise.

Edd knew deep down what was truly happening, he knew what the scar was from. His brain had locked the memories away to spare him the pain, he never wanted to make it real, so his brain decided it wasn't real. Reality caught up with him of course, and now he was face to face with the harshness of his condition and the bitter thoughts of death.

Edd's tumor could inevitably kill him and take him away from everyone he cared about, leaving them all behind to meet his fate.

-**IN THE MORNING**

Edd was unable to sleep that night, he and his parents were waiting for the results of yet another set of tests and scans. Edd wanted answers, would he be going into another surgery or was he doomed? Edd wanted to know, and he wasn't getting answers now.

The doctor would come in and out every hour or so, the nurses were more frequent and a few of them gave Edd a look of pity and he hated it. He hated them for their look because it meant he might not survive this and they would be the first to know and one of those nurses would be coming in to tell him the agonizing truth, that he could die and they would have no way to help.

Edd didn't want false hope, he didn't want sugar-coated bullshit from anyone, he wanted the cold hard bittersweet truth.

If he got good news it wouldn't be good, it would be better than death, it would mean he needed to remove the tumor before it became active or he could live with the tumor and hope it ever became active. Neither were actual good, just better than the possible end result if they were too late.

His mind kept on wandering, keeping him from noticing that his friends had come to visit from the cul-de-sac. Ed and Eddy stood in the doorway with relieved expressions, they seemed to have thought Edd had gotten seriously injured on the body. Neither had even thought of something happening inside his body, even now.

Eddy greeted "Hey Dee, you scared us. What happened to ya'?" Ed stayed by the door, still feeling a bit uneasy.

Eddy's attention was redirected to the woman he knew was Edd's mother only because he resembled her so uncannily. She asked "What is your purpose here, young man? Do you know my son outside of school?"

Eddy smiled nervously "OH um, hi Mrs. V. I'm Eddy McGee, Jessica's son?" He offered his mother's name in hopes she remembered the lady friend she had made when they first moved in.

Edd's mother nodded "Ah yes, Jack and Jessica McGee….so then you know my Eddward personally, I assume. Are you here to simply wish good tidings or to ask questions? Which you are not entitled to just so you know. It is entirely up to Eddward if he would like to tell you."

Eddy gulped and thought of how to answer that "I um….wanted to uh-" he looked at Edd and pulled himself together "I wanted to ask why he was hospitalized."

Edd's mother nodded and looked at her son who was still in his own world, curled up on the bed. She pet his shoulder gently and he looked over, shooting up into a proper sitting position "Eddy!" he proclaimed with surprise to see his friend in front of him.

Ed had inched his way into the room and was behind Eddy a few feet. Edd took notice and acknowledged him as well with a soft nod and a smile.

Eddy asked again "What happened Double D? Why are ya' in the hospital?"

Edd didn't know how to tell him and Ed was looking far too unhappy and nervous for his own taste. So Edd said what he thought would be right "My migraines put me here, Eddy. They were getting very bad, so now I am in the hospital."

Eddy and Ed both looked worried but they did feel better about the situation. Ed even smiled, and that was enough for Edd to be happy.

Edd talked with them both for a bit before the left to give the others the good news, but one of them would still worry and would come to find he cared far more for the beanie clad boy than he ever thought. Kevin needed to think, he needed to find solace in the fact that Edd was still alive but everything and everyone wouldn't be able to blow the clouds of depression from his mind.

Kevin stood in front of the hospital looking at the building, his heart was pounding and his throat caught, breathing was too difficult. The air was like ice but burned like fire in Kevin's lungs. Would Eddward be okay? Would Edd live to see another day? Would Double D ever think about the possibilities of life with death hanging over his head? Kevin had questions and none of them were answered. _Did Edd know?_

How could Edd not know that he was dying? How could Kevin believe Edd to be a fool? Kevin wanted to talk to Edd like they used too when they snuck away from their friends and just talked about the things that would be useless in life. They would talk about absolutely nothing, standing across from each other with a fence or a bush in between them. Sometimes the had nothing between them but air and would actually see the other as a whole and not just half a body.

What if they no longer had that? Kevin didn't want to think about not being able to ever talk to Edd again, it would be too painful. To never see his smile again, or his goofy run.

Kevin didn't want to lose Edd before he could even have him. There was so much he wanted to do and yet he couldn't move from outside the hospital. And he hoped and prayed that he could find the courage to go in, that he could take a step and not feel like collapsing.

He was scared. Kevin Barr was scared. No one would ever imagine that this guy, quarterback football player with a motorcycle, would be afraid to go into a hospital to visit a person. No one could possibly fathom that.

He took a deep breath and looked back at his parked motorcycle, he wanted to run to it but he didn't. Here is where Kevin's strength lies, keeping him from running away. If only he could use it to move in the opposite direction of his bike, to move forward past the doors and up the elevator.

But no. Kevin Barr was standing in front of the hospital, scared out of his mind of what could happen to the boy inside. All it took was a man brushing past him and pushing him slightly, Kevin was moving forward and he used that to keep his feet going.

After all the formalities he managed to get up to the hospital rooms just in time to overhear the news.

"Mr. Vincent, we'll need to go into surgery soon if we want to catch this before it's too late."

And Edd's voice, heavy and full of nervous sorrow, rang out "When can we begin?"


	2. Chapter 2

Kevin couldn't contain his anger, it felt better than fear. His motorcycle couldn't take him anywhere faster than the speed limit allowed, testing his own limits of restriction to keep him from crashing. Kevin Barr didn't need to be in the hospital as well.

That same hospital from which he fled so long ago. The pain in Edd's voice was too much for the ginger to bare. Why should Kevin care what happens to Double D? He doesn't...maybe he does a little. But only because they grew up together.

Kevin didn't notice the tears running down his face from behind his helmet, but he felt the guttural yell he let out as he hit the dirt path up to the junkyard.

"FUUUUUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" he choked on a sob as he stopped his speed hog, stumbling off it and throwing his helmet once it was pried off his head. He gasped and yelled with all his might.

No. No, Edd wasn't allowed to die, he wasn't supposed to be the first to go out of the trio. Double D was too smart, he was too pure, he was too good to be taken away.

Kevin fell to his knees and hit the ground with his fists.

_He doesn't deserve to be in pain. I don't want him to leave. He's not allowed. He can't-_

Kevin looked up at the sky "YOU DID THIS TO HIM! STOP IT! PLEASE STOP! TAKE IT BACK!...HE DOESN'T DESERVE THIS! He doesn't deserve it….he…" Kevin held himself as he looked back down "I never got to be his friend."

"Who doesn't deserve what, jockstrap?" A familiar voice turned his attention to the bluenette behind him. Marie Kanker was standing behind him with tired bags hanging under her eyes, those matching blue eyes were bloodshot and puffy from crying.

Kevin didn't want to talk to her but he didn't think either person should be alone with the state of things. Marie sat in the dirt in front of him to keep him from craning his neck to look at her.

"Lose a pet or something?" she sniffled and stuffed her hands in her pockets.

Kevin shook his head and rubbed his eyes on his jacket sleeve "None of your damn business, Kanker." Marie sighed and shook her head, she started to get up but Kevin intervened. "Wait….I'm sorry….it's just….someone I care about is in the hospital right now getting a surgery that could-" he swallowed.

Marie didn't need to know the rest "I'm sorry….that's gotta be rough." she pulled out a small box that Kevin realized was a cigarette pack. She offered the cancer stick to him and he took it without thinking "Think about the odds though, your loved one has a chance of living." She pulled out a lighter, tossing it to him once her cigarette was lit.

Kevin stared at the cigarette and lighter for a moment and sighed "He's got a tumor in the brain, it's risky enough being in that area but….it's under scar tissue and it's like a ticking time bomb in his head…." he set the cig in his mouth and lit it, taking a long drag before continuing.

"If they are successful then great but there's a chance they fuck up or that they can't get it and if they can' then the tumor will just end up killing him anyway. The odds are stacked against him and I couldn't even get up the courage to see him in the hospital face to face….I never really became his friend and I don't think I'll get a chance ever again."

Marie was speechless, she just let her smoke sit on her lips while she listened and contemplated. When she finally spoke it was with fear and curiosity "My friend didn't call me or answer the phone last night….Eddward Vincent…...is he-?" she knew by the torn-up look on his face that her answer would be yes. She let the cigarette fall from her mouth as she stumbled up and ran off, yelling as if Double D could hear "EDD! I'M COMING! HOLD ON!"

At the hospital…

The Vincent parents were pacing the halls talking to nurses and doctors casually, trying to distract themselves while Edd was being prepped for surgery. His beautiful hair being shaved off and cut. He started counting all of his blessings when he was put under anesthesia.

All Edd could see were stars, the endless void of space and a few space ships taking off without him. He watched them fly by and felt as though he wasn't needed and could let go, but he remembers that people on earth needed him, he wasn't ready to die….then he woke up to the voices of his parents yelling angrily about complications. He mumbled unintelligibly and groaned. His mother came to his side as if his voice had been loud enough to be heard over the yelling.

"Eddward? Oh, thank goodness sweetheart, you're awake. I was so worried you wouldn't wake up again. They told us- oh my love."

She embraced him briefly before kissing his forehead and checking his motor functions. She was just as much a doctor if not more than a mother. Eddward couldn't form words properly at the moment but he knew he could regain his speech sooner or later. He felt his drowsiness kick in and decided to give in to sleep.

By this time Marie had managed to get to the hospital but due to her reckless and angry behavior she was escorted out of the hospital and told to go home. She would have none of it, this was her best friend and she refused to stay away, so she decided she would form a plan to sneak in.

Waking up again, Edd was greeted with a yelling group of friends. How they got to this point was a series of events that only could be described as a telephone game domino effect. One person overheard from a nurse what was happening and quickly the rumors began to mutate and grow into something completely different.

Observing each and every person at the door, Edd honestly couldn't understand how they came up with their stories and he honestly couldn't care. What he did care about was how his head was slowly but surely beginning to hurt and pound, he needed more pain medication and he was short with patience.

All sound seemed to blur and blend together until it made Edd's head spin, he couldn't contain himself as he cried out in pain and his arms flung to his head, unintentionally hitting himself and causing the nurses to replace his friends and acquaintances. Amongst the flurry of people stood Kevin, frozen in fear. Edd couldn't tell why but he wanted to know, he reached for the ginger and everything went black.

Kevin couldn't go in, how could he? _The dork is just laying there in pain, go to him._ He was not prepared for the sudden outburst and the rush of people, nor was he ready for Edd's tired and pained eyes to meet his. When Edd reached out to him, Kevin swore his heart stopped for a moment and dropped into his stomach when said hand had done so as well. Kevin finally spoke up but was silenced by the noise of arguing people and nurses.

"Double D…"

_Why did he reach for ME of all people? He probably thought I was some kind of doctor or something. Pull yourself together Kev… don't care about him so much, he's just my dork._

Kevin's eyes widened at the thought. _No? No no, not mine, never mine. I can not like that dork like that….I love Nazz, I have ALWAYS loved her. She's my girlfriend and I love her._ He left in another hurry, panic as plain as day on his face.

The others that were there ignored him and kept their focus on Edd. Rumors of car accidents and falling downstairs, but no one had come to even consider cancer or a tumor again. Sarah even threw in a suicide attempt but no one even came close to the truth. Except for Nat who theorized a burst aneurysm, granted he had been there for the migraines and fainting spells.

Kevin went home without making sure he was okay, how could he leave? The guilt ate away at him for hours until he got back on his motorcycle in the middle of the night, long after everyone had given up on fighting the nurses and gone home, to go back to the hospital and sit in the waiting room. It was past visiting hours but he wanted to be there to find out if his dork was okay. WAIT! Not his! The dork, not his, _please lord keep this from repeating?_ Anyway, Edd was deep in an ocean of sleep, his dreams full of Kevin's face, it comforted him somehow.

Double D could feel the warmth of the weighted blanket holding him like a hug, one which he pictured Kevin giving at this moment. Oh, how peaceful it was. Time for that peace to stop!

"GAH!" Eddward woke up with a start, he had just been woken by the pain in his head, but the static was worse, he just wanted to sleep and slip away from the world. But then he heard a worried voice outside and in came his ever worried mother, if only she had been more present in his life then perhaps this would feel more natural to him. His mother was hardly that, she was not constant in his life, his teachers were more constant and he didn't see them for more than an hour or two a week.

"Mother...p-please stop crowding me. It is making me rather claustrophobic." he groaned out, causing her to sit back with a sad look dawning her features. "Water...please." she got up right away and had a nurse bring ice chips. Not speaking a single word to her son, she did not know what she could say or what she even wanted to say. She didn't know the boy in the bed, she didn't know what he liked to eat or drink, she didn't even know his favorite color. She felt ashamed, as she should be, but she was there now and surely that counted for something?

Edd asked "How long have I been laying down? My back is quite stiff and I wish to sit up." She looked to him and checked the hour on her watch then gave him a sad look.

"It has been thirty-six hours and twenty-two minutes." she clenched her jaw to hide the yawn that elicited from her aching body. "It is one thirty-nine in the morning. Are you terribly hungry?" That question received a slight nod from her son as an answer.

Kevin wasn't thinking when he saw Eddward's mother, he just acted, walking up to her with as much strength as he could muster to ask a question.

"Mrs. Vincent, can….may I um…is Doub- Eddward.." he cleared his throat "Is Edd awake?" his voice cracked a bit and his nerves had him stumbling over his words, but Mrs. Vincent gave a small nod and said, "He's doing just fine, you may go home now, get some rest and perhaps come back at the proper visiting hours."

Kevin went back home, he didn't know why he even went there in the first place.

_Stupid feelings. Stupid dork. Stupid stupid stupid. Fucking dork had to go and get hurt. Fuck this, I don't even care._

But a little voice at the back of his head made him feel maybe he did care, maybe he wanted to not care because caring was too hard. He didn't want to leave. He didn't WANT to be in this situation.

_I don't even know the dork that well so why should I give a single fucking damn about that sweet, considerate, cute..NO!_

His inner turmoil was keeping him from focusing on sleep. How could he sleep at a time like this? Kevin had a moral and psychological dilemma, he was catching feelings for a boy while dating a girl.

Earlier that night…

Nazz hadn't heard from Kevin the entire duration of the fiasco, she didn't know if he was even close to the beanie clad dork, she hardly knew the guy so how could he? She was worried though that Kevin might be feeling guilt over something he's already made amends for. But that wouldn't matter to her at the moment because right now she was wide awake, watching him drive away after curfew.

Nazz stared out the window for a few moments more and Eddy had caught her eye, he was sitting alone on the pavement in front of his house, drinking out of a dark bottle. "Might as well see if he's alright." Nazz knew there was no way she'd fall asleep with this much worry plaguing her mind, so she snuck downstairs and out the front door. Her feet dragged her straight over the shortest of the trio.

"Eddy? You okay, dude?" Nazz asked in a hushed tone, trying not to alarm him.

Eddy looked up at her with surprise, his eyes glazed with the same worry she felt, he seemed a bit more dazed than anything though. This could have been due to the contents of the brown bottle he was currently attempting to hide.

"What're you doin' up this late for?" Eddy tried, his words slurred and his body swaying.

Nazz sighed and sat beside him "Hand it over, Eddy. You shouldn't be drinking when you're so emotional, dude." she reached for the bottle and he grabbed her arm a little too roughly, but he did loosen up and let her grab it before he hunched over to hide the tears welling up in his eyes.

"He's a veggie….he prob'ly can't even talk….an' I...fuck." he rubbed his face vigorously "I can't do nofin 'bout it. I'mma nah so good pershon….I don' deserf his frien' ship."

Nazz didn't know how to respond, she had no words for this situation, so she just pulled him up into a gentle hug and rubbed his back. Eddy wrapped his arms around her back and nuzzled his face into her shoulder, trying to hide his face and tears from her while relishing her touch. He never stopped loving the blonde bombshell.

They sat there like that for what seemed like hours, long comfortable and melancholy hours. Eddy pulled away and rubbed his eyes, keeping his head down as he grumbled out a groggy "Thanks, Nazz."

Nazz couldn't think, she didn't think, she should've been thinking. It just happened so fast, her lips were on his and he wasn't stopping her. Nazz was kissing Eddy and not even thinking about Kevin.

**Until** his motorcycle's engine could be heard down the street. She was running across the street in almost an instant, how could she betray Kevin like that? But Eddy was there and he always tended to look at her like she was his world.

_I wish I could be with him tonight, but this...this can't happen._

She covered her face and leaned against her front door, wishing she could go back out and be with Eddy at the moment.

Eddy was confused, was he dreaming this up? Nazz kissed him right? Nazz? Kissed him? Yeah, yeah she did. Nazz Fitzgerald kissed him. "Holy shit." He said out loud instead of thinking it as he should have.

Eddy stumbled back to his room and collapsed on the bed, smiling ever so slightly, forgetting that he was meant to clean up the beer bottles around his bed so his mother wouldn't catch him. Oh well, he could deal with it later.


End file.
